Double Scoop
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = Mtwoooooo |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Vodka |pairs2 = |paired1 = Moon Cake |paired2 = |fa1 = Rum Dumpling |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Mango Smoothie |food type = Dessert |birthplace = England |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 冰淇淋双球 |personality = Cheerful & Introverted |height = 123 cm/4 ft. (CN: 135cm) |likes1 = Moon Cake |likes2 = Vodka |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven= Julia McIlvaine |cvjp= Murase Ayumu |cvcn = Shen Dawei (沈达威) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Vanilla: As a brother, I must protect Strawberry! Strawberry: .... |bio = Vanilla is the older brother while Strawberry is the younger brother. However, in most cases, Strawberry is usually the calm and collected one. |food introduction = On hot summer days, they are cool, soft, and smooth. They make for the perfect dessert during summer and are loved by children. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion |events = *Where are the Easter Eggs? |power = 2175 |atk = 82 |def = 27 |hp = 473 |crit = 935 |critdmg = 922 |atkspd = 1871 |normaltitle = Twins' Hearts |normal = Double Scoop attacks with full force, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to the enemy with the highest Atk plus 58 extra damage. |energytitle = Frozen Arena |energy = Double Scoop uses cold air to attack all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 186 extra damage. At the same time, the enemy's Atk Spd is reduced by 30% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Frozen Arena |link = Double Scoop uses cold air to attack all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 241 extra damage. At the same time, the enemy's Atk Spd is reduced by 40% for 5 seconds. |pair = Vodka |name = |contract = ' ''Vanilla: ' Which flavor ice cream do you like? Are Vanilla and Strawberry okay? ... ... ... Strawberry, say something too! ' Strawberry: ' Uh... |login = ' Vanilla: ' Oh, Master Attendant has returned! Strawberry, quickly go and welcome them in! ' Strawberry: ' Ah, welcome back. |arena = ' Strawberry: ' Shh, Master Attendant, don't let Vanilla see you, or else he'll get excited again. |skill = ' Vanilla: ' I will not allow you to hurt Strawberry! |ascend = ' Vanilla: ' Strawberry, we've leveled-up! ' Strawberry: ' I know, no need to get so excited. |fatigue = ' Vanilla: ' Ssh, Strawberry is sleeping. ' Strawberry: ' Zzzzzz |recovering = ' Vanilla: ' Zzzzzz ' Strawberry: ' Master Attendant, may I ask you to keep an eye on Big Brother? |attack = ' Vanilla: ' It's mission time, let's go! ' Strawberry: ' Got it. |ko = ' Vanilla: ' I don't want to... ' Strawberry: ' Big Brother! |notice = ' Vanilla: ' Master Attendant, the food is ready. Its delicious smell makes me so hungry. |idle1 = ' Vanilla: ' Recently, Strawberry has been constantly disobedient. He's giving me such a headache! |idle2 = ' Strawberry: ' Ah... Recently, Big Brother has been so clingy... |interaction1 = ' Vanilla: ' Woah ~ Strawberry, please don't! ' Strawberry: ' Don't move around. ' Vanilla: ' *Sob* ... that really hurts. ' Strawberry: ' Be patient... okay, it's out. ' Vanilla: ' I never thought that having a splinter in my finger would hurt so much, *sob*. |interaction2 = ' Vanilla: ' As the older brother, I have to protect Strawberry no matter what. |interaction3 = ' Vanilla: ' Strawberry, look at what I bought for you! *Jingle jingle* ~ A small bear ~~~ Isn't he cute? Don't you just love him ~? ' Strawberry: ' No. ' Vanilla: ' WHAT!!!! |pledge = ' Vanilla: ' Ma... Master Attendant... You really frightened me... I'm so happy... Sorry if I seem a little too excited. ' Strawberry: ' But... Master Attendant, who is it that you truly like? Is it Big Brother, or is it me? |intimacy1 = ' Vanilla: ' Master Attendant, this... this is what I bought when I went out with Strawberry... it's for you! |intimacy2 = ' Strawberry: ' No matter who it is that you like, I only want to be by your side. That's enough for me. I think that Big Brother must also feel this way. |intimacy3 = ' Vanilla: ' If we three can be together like this forever, then that's enough. |skin = Double Rabbit Trick |skin quote = '''Vanilla:' Strawberry, let's do our best to give everyone the most fantastic magic show! Strawberry: 'Kay. |skin acquire = Where are the Easter Eggs? event |format=jpg |skin 2= Darknight Duo |skin quote 2= Vanilla: Strawberry, get closer so we can make a heart! Strawberry: Like this? |skin acquire 2= TBA |format 2=jpg }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}